Who Cares
by Shizuma Kusanagi
Summary: Hao,Yoh,Horo Horo,and RenLenare at a boarding school like no other having the time of there lives.HaoxYoh,Horo HoroxRen Update!FINALLY NEXT CHAPT AUG.26 HOROXREN LEMON!
1. Paradise Academy

"Who Cares"

_Summary - Yoh,Hao,Horo Horo,Ren,Lyserg and Ryu_ _goes to a boarding school __and it's for shamans but only to find out that it's full when they get there .So instead they go to a human boarding school Hao secretly signed them up for_ _human boarding school.two members unfortunately haves to go_. I discourage flames because they make me _depressed_.

_Pairings-YohxHao(yeah..got to love the incest.)Horo HoroxRen_

_Warnings-do not flame me.incest,yaoi,sex,violence,and language_

_Author Notes:What is angtsy_?

_Depressed light_-_Should I really do a mature story as my first.And why do I love yaoi?I think I am _anime gay(a weird thing where you like cartoons).Wait,No I'm not gay no this not right no.

_Smart ass-No you aren't gay you can still like anime characters I think._

_Depressed light_-_well someone let me know if you can be Anime Gay and not be gay.Anyway enjoy the whatever it is.Smart ass get to work.Did I mention I'm Hao's playmate?_

_Smart _Ass-_Go play depressed light and Hao get dressed and tell the disclaimer the biz._

_Hao_-_My playmate don't own nothing but Smart Ass.Also Yoh if your there I need help!_

_:Who Cares:_

"_Come on guys we have to go...Ren get Hao and Yoh." yelled a aggravated Lyserg._

"_You Bakas come connected"_

"_Fuck you Bitch...Don't call Yoh a Baka"yelled Hao coming down stairs with his and Yoh's bags._

"_Who are you caling a BITCH...Yoh you fucking bakk..."Hao hit Ren in the throat before he can even sat it._

"_Who is the baka now!"Said Hao laughing and going to the bus._

_Yoh followed and a pissed off Ren.On the bus There was playing and arguing and even laughing from the six friends.Hao was tickling Yoh and making laugh so hard he cried.Ren and Horo Horo were arguing and yelling.After an hour everyone settled down.Yoh and Hao was talking. "Hey Yoh." Yeah Hao" "Ummm there is something I have to say..." "What?""well I signed everyone up except for Ryu and Lyserg for a human Boarding school." "Wait why did you do that" "You see it was just that usually Spirit Hill is full once past September the first and it's the sixth so I did it just in case okay otouto?""Well...Okay but how are we going to tell Ryu and Lyserg?""you tell Ryu and I tell Lyserg.""Okay."Yoh told Ryu and Hao told Lyserg.Ryu was both mad and sad but took Lyserg and jumped off the bus._

_At Paradise Academy_

_Everyone sent there ghost to the spirit world so they won't freak out the humans or that is at least what Hao said.They got there rooms.Yoh's and Hao's was right next door to Horo and Ren which is room number113 there's 112.In room 113 You can here laughing and playing.Hao was tickling Yoh to point they were was on the ground with Hao on top and Yoh on the bottom.Yoh and Hao both realised it and turned red.Finally Hao got up and decided to order a pizza and take shower.When Hao came out Yoh was eating a slice of pizza and dropped it He thought 'Hao is nude..and hot..damn.' He turned crimson and said "Hao..W-why aren't you getting dressed. "Because I have always wanted to walk around nude... what are you nervous?" "N-no" "wait your red!" "N-no I 'm n-not" "Yes you think I'm hot!" Yoh went red but then froze when Hao started walking up close."H-hao w-what are you doing?" whispered Yoh._

_Depressed Light_:_ Okay now how do you like it ?Also if you want more E-mail me or review please and no flames.Also you can vote if you want Yoh and Hao take it slow or Fast And if there's a love scene between Ren and Horo Horo_ It's time to play with Hao.


	2. Brothers

_Brothers_

_Summary_-_This chapter is mostly about Yoh and Hao and how they feel including the incest and other things that they are not really comfortable with short fic._

_Warnings_-_Incest,Language_,and yaoi

_Brothers_

"_wait Hao I-I ..."Stuttered Yoh_

"_Sshh Yoh...it's alright I can tell you've been wanting this."Whispered Hao seductively_

"_What-t..." Yoh froze his brother was on top of him with no clothes on and he was dripping wet with his beautiful hair caressing Yoh's check lightly.They just stared at each otherHao please don't...it's wrong..I want to b-but I can't' At that time Hao was reading Yoh's thoughtsPlease Yoh accept me I j-just can't hold up these feelings ...I know you will accept me..you just have to ignore what people think and be you' Hao now had a frown his otouto did not feel the same about him the way he did .Yoh I will I have to change you and make realize I love u'Hao now bent down and kissed Yoh as if the world was about to end.Hao was afraid of his brothers reaction.holy shit'thought YohI'm kissing Hao...I'm getting hard and I can feel his tongue lick my lips...shit I should stop this...now he is hard and I can feel him retreat' Yoh pulled hao back down making Hao yell "What the fuck"._

"_Wait Hao"Yoh now kissed Hao_

"_Yoh are you sure" whispered hao as he was hovering above Yoh._

"_Well...Hell yeah" Said Yoh with his trademark grin.Hao than kissed yoh again applying little weight to his otouto.Yoh now began licking Hao lips tasting his brother.Hao finally opened his mouth and let his brother enter.There was no fighting of who will take control it was just handed over to Hao.Yoh now was feeling on Haos muscular shoulders and lowering to his back.And in a swift and unexpectant move he grabbed Hao's ass and squeezed as hard as he could making Hao fall right on top of him.They than fell right on the floor causing Hao to give a girlish screech Hao was Know red and became mad when he relized yoh was laughing uncontrollably. "WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY!"_

"_Y-you screamed!" said Yoh _

"_You know what I think I'll just get dress and go to sleep."said Hao with a smart ass tone in his voice._

"_Huh...wait no" Yoh pleaded with puppy dog eyes grabbing Hao's leg._

"_No I'm know tired...why are you looking at me like that?"Said Hao kind of spooked from his brothers grin._

"_I just noticed how HUNG YOU ARE!"Yelled yoh_

"_What the fuck!"yelled Hao from his brother remark._

"_Onii-chan your dick is big!" Said Yoh_

"_Yoh ..." Hao was thrown down on the couch and had Yoh gripping his Aroused Penis.Yoh began pumping until he was stopped by Hao.Hao smilled "Yoh aren't we getting a little possesive?" Said Hao suprised by hao's actions. "I was... uhh...I have to take a shower." said yoh red and grinning. "But we just started "Hao said unbuttoning Yoh shirt "and I haven't seen yours" said Hao raising a eyebrow._

_Yoh stiffened"B-but mine...umm.It's..just.."said Yoh nervously.Hao Then grabbed Yohs legs and pulled his pants down slow taunting Yoh._

"_Hao..I DON'T WANNA HAVE SEX YET!"said Yoh scared.Hao quikly pulled off Yoh's boxerswhile whispering in his ear "We aren't going to have sex so let me see and remember I said yet." Hao than looked at Yoh's organism and froze"Y-you...Y-your.." "What Hao and then he noticed Hao's Length was growing" YOUR DICK IS HUNG AND A COUPLE INCHES BIGGER THAN MINE!"yelled Hao stunned.Yoh covered his face.He thanfelt a tight grip around his arousal.Hao began to pump feverously making sure his grip never loosened._

"_H-hao" yoh moaned thrusting in to Hao's hand._

"_What little brother?" said Hao smirking._

"_Can Y-you..."_

"_Can I what?"said Hao having his smirk widen._

"_CAN...YOU...FUCK... MY...HEAD...OFF!"said Yoh_

"_Another day Yoh another day."_

_Yoh had finally just cum into his brother hand and chest.yoh was gasping for air while Hao sucked and licked the cum of Yoh's Dick and Chest. "Here"said Hao motioning for Yoh to like it off his chest and hand."Ehh no!" said Yoh with a sour face._

"_Why not ...I promise It's nothing wrong with it"said Hao_

"_How you know!"Said Yoh_

"_Because I tasted it"_

"_Do I have to?"_

"_Don't you love me?"said Hao Pouting._

"_Y-yes."said yoh_

"_SO TRY IT"Said Hao smiling_

"_O-okay"said yoh.He licked it off Hao's finger squeezing his eyes shut...And all off a sudden he llicked off Hao's Chest and hand eagerly."I told it was ok." "Damn...Hao can you please cum for me?""why?""because I want to taste you.""No another time like when we have sex...LETS GO SHOWER!"yelled Hao."Your coming with me?"said Yoh nervously"Hell yeah"Said Hao Dragging Yoh off. _

_So How was it I think It would have been to early for them to have sex so I did it my own type of way.Please review and thanks Shadow witch,Yo Wuz Up,and BBShadow Cat for your reviews.Also the next chapter will come out in 2 days or 1 if I'm up to it featuring Horo x Ren 2nd favorite couple(Yoh x Hao 1st ) unless you fans think other wise so it's your choice HxR or YxH.REVIEW!_


	3. Turn

"**Turn"**

Author notes:You will find out why this chapter is called turned at the in end of my story and sorry for no updates I just haven't had the mood to do the HoroxRen chapter so please forgive me and state in your review if you will forgive me.Also in this chapter there will be no no no no no no no no sex or sex attempts...So please don't kill me but I promise extreme yaoiness in near future and I just haven't been really interested in HoroxRen(more like HAOxYOH)sighs please enjoy super short fic.

"Hey Ren do you want hang out and go to the mall?"

"What for and what are we going to do?"said Ren kinda of annoyed '_I hope he as a good reason...he may say something sweet...Doubt it.'_

"It'll be like a date me and you movies all cuddle up!"_ 'Pleasse saaayy yes...wait do he think I'm weird...what about our friendship I might have fucked everything up...answer me!'_

"A-are you...I mean do y-you like me_ 'please don't be joking ...please just don't'_

"No Ren I just just like you and I wanted to know if you felt the same." _'Nows my chance all I do is walk up and do it.' _

"W-what are yo..oou doing?"Said Reen in warning tone glowing bright red.

And...And...And... right on the lips Ren was now speechless_ 'Horo...kissed...me...wait he **is **kissing **me**.'_Horo slowly relased Ren

"Ren if you give me a chance I'll be the best boyfriend you have ever had" said Horo Horo with a serious face.

"First promise me one thing."

"What?"

"To stop all or at leaast half of your fooling around."

"But...just...why... please Ren...ok"

"One more thing."

"What?"sighed Horo

"You will be my first boyfriend so I **expect **to have a good time." "HaHaHaHa...Ren What are u doing?" "Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh." "Now if you don't want me to hit you again than you will tell me **why **u **were **laughing!" "It was a happy laugh since I was your first boyfriend...oww I think you broke my rib or ribs!" "...are..u going...to be ok?" said Ren witha guilty and sad expression on his face.He smiled"sure of course lets just lie down and watch a movie." wap..."Ooowwww why the hell did you hit me!" "Because you should get your head out of the **fucking gutter**!" "I wasn't thinking that all I wanted to do is lie in the bed on your lap and cuddle so we could have a good romantic evening." "Oh" "oh ...aren't you going to apologize...It just hurt when you hit me it seem like you really don't care"said Horo on the verge of crying. "Don't cry...I do care wait...I love you fluffball."Horo than froze_'Ren just said he love me ... should I say it back since I love Him or.'_His thoughts were interrupted by Ren "Aren't you going to say something?...well it's not like you have to say it back...I'm sorry." Ren was disappointed

Author Notes:sorry again for not updating.Also in next chap Horo will confess his feelings and will make up with ren.and we will return to Yoh and Hao! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay Just one questiong from readers what do lol and angsty mean?


	4. What

"What"

AN: Sorry for the delay I have finals to take care of but during the major studying I have developed two new stories and two chapters to this story and I promise after finals is over there will be no delays.Also a fan(unknown) asked if I was really depressed no I was just a very shadowy name I thought of no offense.Also any fan writer out there can you write a OmixJake Long fic please inform me also if you fount or seen one.

''thoughts

''**Hao's mind connection with Yoh**

'So he don't feel that way' "Well I am sorry so ... JUST FORGET EVERYTHING THAT HAS HAPPENED HERE!" Said Ren on the verge of crying. "No...REn I am sorry for keeping you waiting so here it goes...I...Love you...Ok so don't cry it was just hard to tell you ok.""yeah it just hurted since you was the first person I loved." "I'm sorry Ren so umm can we make out?""Get your head out the gutter next you would want sex.""I do"... "Owhhh my rib...I was joking Ren...but can we cuddle and watch a movie" _'you know what who gives a hell were gonna have sex any way...holy shit did I just think that oh no I'm blushing damn' _"Umm...I need to take a cold shower so I'll be back in a hour."said Ren bagging back."You know what I need one two"said Horo getting up and Straddling Ren's waist."..W-what.."

"I said I was gonna join you love."

"..."

"Hey...Ren your lighting up like a Christmas tree."said Horo with a smirk.

"...S-so...you... ..." _'Why can't I say it...is he playing...do he actually love me like I do he?'_

'_Well I guess I should tell him since he told me ...Ren I...Love you''_ "Uhh...I love u"

"Huh"

Horo falls back "U didn't here me!"

"No all I heard was u"said Ren with a confused face and look.

'Sigh' "I'll just show u"Ren was shocked _'what is he trying d...oh...but what do this mean.'_ "Do u get it now."said Horo with smirk.

"..."

"I...Love u...god that was hard to stay."... "Ren where are you dragging me?"

"It's time for the cold shower...x that Hot shower."

"W-what?" _'Hold on'_ "Yeah!I love u Ren!"

**lol...Well sorry for the delay the delay again.Also I want to want me to start** a Naruto fic staring Naruto Sasuke and Neji but who will win Naruto's love next chapter to Who cares in 1 day Bye and one thing.Sorry for super delay but I promise next chapt will be done today.Oh yeah what will happen in the shower we soon shall fine out and see how Ryu and Lyserg are doing.Chow


	5. Grave Coincidence

"Grave Coincidence"

See I told **you** I will update today I', so glad that I updated.OKay back to business

the reason why it takes so long for my stories to come out is because usually I will dream up a story and it comes out easier if I just focus on it and then write in the morning rather than think it up and just type.I think that it comes out all crappy so have patience.In this chapter we pick up from Ren and Horo going to the shower and Yoh and Hao are in the shower.

Grave Coincidence

_Where is that fucking shower!'_ "Ren what's wrong?"

"I can't find that fucking shower dammit!"Said Ren with a face full of rage.

"It's just at the end of the hall."

"Oh"

'_yes Hao'_

'_**Yoh are you enjoying your self'**_

'_YEAH...Hao?'_

'_**Yeah otouto'**_

'_When are we going to go all the way'_

'_**When your ready'**_

"Finally so are you ready for the shower love."Said Ren trying to give himself a sexy tone.

"Hell yeah."

"...and Ren your sex tone is seriously freaking me out."Said Horo stepping halfway into the shower while looking at Ren.

"Just in."

'_Hey Hao someone is talking outside the shower.'_

'_**So who cares'**_

'_I do what if we are seen.'_

'_Stop it no more nipple sucking and plus we have to try and not get caught'_

'_**Why stop'**_

' _because you didn't cum for me.'_

"**STOP LICKING MY NIPPLES HAO!"**

"What the fuck was that!"said a freaked out Horo.

"It sounded like Yoh"said a casually calm Ren

"_Oh shit Hao it's Ren and Horo"_

"_**It's your fault ere about to get caught."**_

"_No it's not!"_

"_**How about we give them a front row view of Hao and Yoh extreme x-play"**_

"_Hellno"_

"**_I'll cum for u" _**

"Okay!"

"Yoh what the fuck is you doing in the shower at this time of night!" yelled Ren opening the shower door seeing Hao kissing Yoh and wacking Yoh off at the same time.

"OMG"(lol)

"You two are GAY!"said Horo getting ready to laugh

"And you two were getting ready to have sex!"said a furious Ren

"Yes in fact we were and why were you two coming to the shower together"said Hao with a evil smirk.

"Don't try changing the subject" said a red face Ren."You were going to fuck Yoh your brother that shit is incest!"

Yoh than got up and left leaving a pissed of Hao and a confused Horo.After Yoh left Hao wnet off And his eyes were glowing Red.He also had a dark shady evil tint.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU SAY THAT!YOU KNOW THAT YOH IS SENSITIVE SO WHY IN HELL WOULD YOU SHUN OUR RELATIONSHIP!I SWEAR YOU BETTER PRAY TO THE GODS THAT ME AND YOH'S RELATION STAYS IN TACT OR I WILL PERSONALLY TORTURE AND KILL U."

By this time Horoleft afer Yoh and Ren was just staring in a state of fear."And I suggest you make sure Horo loves because your relationship **may **be broken."said a now somewhat calm Hao walking away with his freaky small(like how he tilts his head side ways and closes his to give off a huge grin.)

So whatis Hao going to do and how is Horo going to comfort.Don't know but may have a hint in my **Dreams!**

**Shizuma**

my new name bye


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry

There will be no updates to any of my stories in a good 2-4 days.recently I've beenn food poisoned and now I have a fever and sore throat where I might get my tonsils removed.So I'm really sorry especially thoose who been coming back and forth see if I updated.But if you want I can update tommrow even if I'm sick but I can't say that it will be good or even alright.

Sickly

Shizuma Who really is a depressed light.


	7. Discovery

I'm Back.Thank you all so much for understanding the current position I was in.I'm said though I had my tonsils removed and I feel kind of weird.Oh so any ways me and smartass are going to give you nice reviewers two updates to Who cares.

Smartass:Shizuma...

Shizuma:What !

Smartass:Why are you staring at naked pic of ..

Shizuma:suffers from noise bleed and twonk smatass in the head before he can say who I was looking at.

Shizuma:I swear say anothere word and I will personally chain you up and slowly kill you by dehydrating you and then make you so pale I can see your veins.and once I see all your veins I will grab a needle and stab each vein and leave the needle there and then chop you in your spinal cord so hard you will be paralyzed for the rest of your life do you understand.

SmartAss: Yyes

Shizuma:okay now to the story

"The plan"

After Yoh left he went to his and Hao room with tears stinging his eyes. "Is what me and Hao doing is wrong even though we love each other?" said a very sad and confused Yoh.

'No"said Horo Horo from the door giving Yoh a smile ."Hhuh...so iit's okay for me..to..."right then Yoh's Chest was tight and he felt loke he was going to faint. "Here lay down you look faint." said Horo walking away from the and helping Yoh into the bed."Okay...so Yoh are you going to be alright"said Horo geting ready to leave. "Wait Horo" said Yoh getting out the bed."Huh"said Horo walking back over to Yoh."Can you stay with me tonight just ... stay and comfurt me?"said Yoh with a look of sadness. "Of corse as long as it's cool with."and with that Horo got his PJ's from his room and cuddle with Yoh in the bed.

20 mins later

"Yoh..."

"Mmmn"

"If I said I liked more than a friend how would you react"said Horo with a sad look of pain and longing in his eyes.

"What do you mean?"said yoh tilting his head of Horo's chest to see his face.

"Yoh...I like you a lot ...A lot as in more than a friend...and I just want to know that maybe in the future would have a chance..with you?"said Horo with a snile and sad eyes.

"Well...Horo I don't know what to say"said Yoh

"It's oka..."At that moment Yoh kissed Horo .Horo froze _'Dude he's kissing me!YES!I might have a chance!'_ and with that Horo leaned in and deepened the kiss where he had rolled Yoh over and was on top of him.

Okay will Yoh and Horo tart a relationship?and will this remain HaoxYoh? Okay this will determine the pairing you will be needed to vote and state wihich pairing do you want or I will pick.

1YohxHoro

2HaoxYoh

3RenxYoh

4The same relations in the beginning

Shizuma


	8. What?

Hi Everyone I'm back sorry for having all of u wait but I didn't feel like continuing the story seriously I wanted to do a Naruto story which I already did rated m but haven't uploaded it yet I really need a beta but I did have one friend look at I have 8 chapters done already just haven't uploaded it because it must be perfect and a reviewer had called me a girl sighs I am not a girl and not gay I just like yaoi especially when the two are meant to be and I've been watching to many stories lately.Because of my evil abusive girl friend!I swear she is scary one time I was in her room and she was drunk and had made me belly dance!To the pussy cat dolls song Sway.Okay in this chapter it will longer I just noticed I have been making short stories so they will be longer.

**What!**

"Hey Horo..."said Yoh._'Yes just as I thought my plan is working'_ thoughtYoh. "Yeah"

said Horo with a yawn. "Shouldn't you be going since you have Ren to get back to and I have to go see Hao he may be worried since I usually sleep with...Him" stated Yoh. _'This to easy and I have everything on tape!'_ "Can't I stay a little longer Yoh your comfy."said a smiling Horo. "Yeah and I bet YoHao misses my comfy body to."_ 'Damn that was close' _"Okay Yoh ."said a reluctant Horo getting up and walking to the door."And...Horo" "Yeah?" "Please don't tell anyone what happened tonight."

"Yeah yeah goodnight Yoh."and with that he left the dorm room.

'_Finally' _Thought Hao,getting up he let his hair down from the chop sticks that was holding it up

and went across the room near the dresser. After moving the dresser he reached behind and grabbed the tape recorder that was taped to the wall._'Yes my plan is now falling into place.First, dressing as yoh and putting up my hair sucess.Second, changing my voice to sound like Yoh and beating Horo to our dorm.And then getting Horo to open up and making sure I had everything on tape.Now all I have to do is give Ren the tape and cuddle with Yoh.'_

Hao then put the Tape recorder up and headed for his room.When he went in his room he saw Yoh curled up in the bed. Smiling he walked to the other side of the bed slowly getting in he cuddled his otouto back and wrapped his arm around his waistHao what took you so long I was going to fall asleep and we didn't even cuddle."said Yoh pouting. "Well I'm here now so how about we do something else besides cuddling."Said Hao in his most seductive voice. "...Yawns...Hao I'm to tired how about in the morning."And with that Hao Falls out the bed from shock twitching. "Okay Hao but we can't stay up late we have class and yesterday we skipped!" said Yoh in a demanding voice. Slowly Hao crawled over to Yoh and sitting firmly on his lap slowly he shares a passionate kiss with Yoh slowly massaging his tongue with his and slowly breaking the contact and giving His koi a peck he assualted Yoh's neck andnipped every pieced of skin he came in contact and after each nip he'll slowly like it and suck just alittle after doing the same spot gor over 10 minutes now he lifts his head and whispers in his koi's ear dangerously but still sweet and seductive "_Always remeber that..."_ A nip and lick of his ear lobe _"I am the one .. Who will dominate...'_one nip causing a drop of blood to get liked of and then the wound to get sucked and relinquish the pain "_...u..."_ and with that Hao and Yoh cuddled again and felt asleep.

**The next day**

Yoh woken to the smell of bacon and eggs and more importantly...oranges. Yoh ran out of the room and into the kitchen to see the most horrific site Hao was squeezing the life out of his precious fruit almost more precious than Hao to Yoh and turning into ...orange juice. "...my oranges no!" Hao looked up to see yoh charging at him and snatching the bag of oranges away from and falling on him in the process. Hao laughed and leaned in for a kiss and instead met air as Yoh got up. "So I don't get a morning kiss?" said a smirking Hao.

"Nope"says Yoh walking to his room with his nose in the air.

Frowning Hao got up "Why?"

"Because you killed three of **My** **Precious oranges!**"said Yoh

Hao did the famous anime drop and sweat. He got back up and followed Yoh who was heading for the showers._ 'Ha! I can watch Yoh undress even without getting in trouble...better yet I can undress **with** Yoh...and have some morning **fun**'_ Hao walking away from the door walked up to his koi and slowly wrapped his arms around his koi. And in a husky voice he says "Koi breakfast is ready but I like your idea better" Yoh whimpered when hao let go. Hao slowly took off his clothes and returned to Yoh and finished his shorts and boxers.

"Yoh I can think of a couple of **_things _**we can do in the...shower."said Hao nibbling on Yoh's neck.

"And...What do you have in mind onii-uhchan...how...about we... move to the shower..might be..a little convient...ne?"said Yoh. Stepping forward every time Yoh stepped the finally came to meet with the warm shower.

Dominantly Hao Shoved Yoh against the wall and attached Yoh's mouth with a rough kiss. Rubbing his tongue against the roof of his koi's mouth he began pumping Yoh's dick. Slowly leaving his lips he slowly took a nipple in his mouth aand quickly distracting Yoh he switched the water to cold. Jumping Yoh yelled.

"AHH..."Hao took Yoh into his mouth slowly sucking the tip and giving little nips along the way. Hao then moved back to let the water fall on his koi's dick. Looking at Hao Yoh crept down and laid Hao on his back. Slowly making sure it was alright with Hao he began to take Hao into his mouth.

"Hey Yoh I was wondering if you was...**holy shit!"** yelled the red Horo Horo.

"I am so sorry...please don't hurt me"said a scared Horo from the glare he was getting from Hao.

"It's ok we were about to eat breakfast right Hao."said a flushed Yoh.

"But Koi...just a... I swear if I wanted to u know I would be able to finish right now"

"Of course"said a grinning Yoh.

"Hmph you lucky I respect and love u...and u if u continue to look at **MY** koi's dick I will kill u" said Hao with a murderous content in his eyes.Horo shivered and the said "WellI'llbegoingnow soiwillseeya'llinclass."said a back stepping Horo with fear written on his face but a grin to cover it up.

"Don't you want breakfast"said Yoh.Hao was behind Yoh's back and glared at Horo before taking his hand a putting a finger to his throat as if imitating he would slit his throat.

"No!"said Horo in a squeek and left the bathroom as quickly he came.

Author notes:Well I hope you all liked it the next chapter will be out on August the 26 and can anyone please refer me a beta!

Bye


End file.
